Adventures Of The $600,000,000,000 Purple Knight.
by Raiden X
Summary: Another Shinji Ikari from the far future of 2015 A.T.I. must battle more celestial enemies to prevent Fourth Impact and stuff. If only he didn't have a bounty on his head, engaged to a german war-princess, a throne to avoid being heir to, etc... things w
1. Enter The 'Prodigy'

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Adventures Of the $600,000,000,000 Purple knight.  
  
  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - Enter The 'Prodigy'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2015 A.T.I.(After Third Impact)  
  
[A market place]  
  
Shinji Ikari was walking around, trying to find a cheap inn. His travels had once again depleted his stash.  
  
I got to find a job soon... he thought as he examined the rest of his money.  
  
Finding a job is not a real problem with the young lad. He is a mercenary; a jack-of-all-trades. He would do any job, from cleaning to hunting (except immoral things like stealing).  
  
The difference with this guy from ordinary workaholic blokes is that he has the inclination to any form human toil; He has unlimited potential and talent to all jobs, even though he never even had the experience before. Thus He was nicknamed as 'The Prodigy'.  
  
The only problem he had about him is that He had a bounty on his head. 'The prodigy' was convicted of destruction of private and public property, trespassing, resisting arrest, etc. Although some of his 'alleged' crimes were too low in the crime rank and made him seem only a small fry to bounty hunters, but what makes the guy so popular is of his elusiveness. The more he gets away, the more money accumulates for his bounty. Now it's at least $600,000,000,000.  
  
Shinji didn't really do anything bad, He was always just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's like he was chasing after luck in his travels with misfortune at his heels and it bites hard whenever he stood still. For example, one time he was at this certain town during midnight and he went into this 24hr restaurant. When he left the diner, he bumped into a bank robber and scattering the guy's loot on the sidewalk. The robber had just left the bank that was adjacent to the diner. The Police and their k9units that were near from the bank charged on them both and they ran away, but the robber got caught. He told the authorities that Shinji was his accomplice in hope that he could gain revenge on him.  
  
Nobody really knew who this 'Prodigy' is. The only clue there is on him is that he could do any job. People consider him as a sort of a middle aged, super criminal and a mastermind for nobody really could tell what his crime pattern usually is. Those who had seen him don't really know that the innocent kid in front of them is their target.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
This looks like a good place to start, I could even eat here! The boy deducted.  
  
The young Ikari is now staring up at the advertisement posted on the wall of the military establishment.  
  
It read:  
'The officer's mess hall'  
Hiring chefs, pay is $60 a week.  
An advanced pay of $20 for the first day.  
  
Shinji adjusted his worn out clothes, trying to look more professional as he entered the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[The Officer's mess hall]  
  
The building is an old relic; it had been standing for the past 42 years. The military adjusted it into a cafeteria for their ranks. The food here was better than the ordinary mess halls; their dishes are what they considered as a 'five-star hotel' dining experience. Officers of all ranks hang out here if they have enough money.   
  
Since many of these soldiers were craving for good food after being satiated with bland army cooking, they would waste a weeks' pay for eating in this place. Due to the rise of customers, the manager of this military establishment needs more cooks and staff. Shinji was hired on the spot as he entered the manager's office.  
  
Old habits die hard, thus the self-service part of the original mess halls still exist here. Shinji was ordered to cook the 'Steamed clams Chesapeake' and bring it over at the 'buffet' line.   
  
The Baron entered with his right-hand man.  
  
"I tell you Gendo, This place cooks better than the ones that you eat at the fortress!" Said the older man to his superior.   
  
"..." Gendo replied  
  
"C'mon! It will cheer you up!"  
  
"...Fine."  
  
After receiving the number of their reserved seats, they both went to the 'buffet' line.  
  
*Thud! *  
  
As Shinji was putting new soup over the buffet table, the Baron and his advisor bumped into him. Some of the soup spilled on the counter.  
  
"Oops, Uh Sorry sirs! My mistake!" apologized Shinji  
  
"It's alright lad. It's really my fault, I was too concerned talking rather than looking where I'm going. My apologies..." said Fuyutsuki  
  
The oldest man between the three noticed something amiss. The Baron was Looking Intently at the boy.  
  
"It's been a while." The Baron stated.  
  
"Oh Crap!" Shinji realized who the person was and started to bolt to the exit.  
  
"You're not going to get away this time!" Shouted the Baron as he chased the boy.  
  
Shinji ran like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately, Gendo was very fit and fast because of his military training. He pounced at Shinji like a lion and restrained him.  
  
"Get off me you creep!" the younger Ikari protested as he tries to escape.  
  
A very hostile punk replaced the mild mannered, polite kid. The Baron's presence must be making the boy's behavior to volatile levels.  
  
"That's not how you talk to your own father!" The older Ikari scolded  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"What do you think of your old man now, huh? You still got a lot of grain of rice to eat before you could best me!" Gendo proclaimed triumphantly as he gave Shinji's head a noogie.  
  
"Argh! Ow! Leave me alone old man!" Shinji howled as his head began hurting from the set of knuckles rubbing on his scalp.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Serves you right! If you plan on running away from me your whole life then you should know what city you should avoid!"  
  
"It's not my fault! I Got chased here and I was asleep when the truck passed the gate!" the boy tried to defend his dignity, and succeeded lamely.  
  
Fuyutsuki came running with some guards.  
  
"Are you alright Sir?" He asked, apparently perturbed with the Baron's original behavior regarding with the heir.  
  
"So, Is this your prodigal son?" He then looked down at the boy who was pinned at the floor.  
  
"Yes. Confine him to his room. Set security level to maximum." Gendo Ordered a guard.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
9 freaking years of freedom and they still got me! I'm so damn unlucky!! Thought the poor kid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Nerv fortress]  
  
Shinji was locked up in his room for 5 hours. In those five hours, there were 3 failed attempts and 14 almost succeeding attempts of escape. The guards were very exhausted with this kid that their last resort was to strap him with chains and bolt them on the stone floor. That was only his third failed attempt.  
  
After 5 agonizing hours, He was summoned before the baron in his office. The boy was sent in restrained with chains on a wheelchair.  
  
After the guard left, they started talking.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Shinji asked  
  
"Your my only heir to this throne."  
  
"That's not a good reason! Haven't you married one of those ladies you use?"  
  
"You know that my Heart Only belongs to your mother. I merely was using other women to further my goals."  
  
"You're a sick bastard!"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Maybe so but it keeps them in line and allied to my cause."  
  
Gendo lifted his lens from his face and wiped it with a handkerchief.  
  
"Do you remember Third Impact?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Fourth Impact is looming overhead."  
  
*Gasp! *  
  
"B-b-but It's Impossible! The Angels were assimilated by the Messiah 2015 years ago!"  
  
"The Archangels and the Hell spawns are coming. Third Impact failed to eradicate humanity. The Archangels are sent as a last resort. The Hell spawns have noticed that the angels have failed, thus this appealed to them as an opportunity to take over. There will be a celestial war over earth. This was prophesized by the Messiah himself."  
  
"But the we don't know where the Evangelions are! They were lost in time! We don't even have the Messiah to protect us now! We can't stop Fourth Impact!" Shinji wailed hysterically.  
  
"On the contrary, we have uncovered the Evas."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"After the great meteorite strike hit the earth 17 years ago, the destruction caused earthquakes to unravel the Lost Evangelions. They have regenerated and evolved over time. They definitely resemble the armored mecha we use today."  
  
"Do we have the technology to use this things? Our technology is nothing compared to technology of 2015 A.D.!!"  
  
"We have failed to reciprocate most of the ancient technology, so we improvised with what we have received from the Great Three Magi Super Computers."  
  
Gendo placed his glasses back on and folded his hands together over his face  
  
"Do you remember the name of the last Messiah?"  
  
"Of course! You named me after him..."  
  
"We are the direct descendants of 'the Third Child'. The Re-established Marduk Institute had started searching for candidates to pilot The Evangelions. You have the highest possible proclivity rate with the Evas. Since almost nobody could trace your travels, we placed the extra $400,000,000,000 on your bounty." Gendo explained.  
  
No wonder more of those hunters have been on my heels! Shinji reflected.  
  
"The World needs you to pilot, will you accept?"  
  
"I'm not much into fighting, I could hunt for food but I could only go far as deer and rabbits."  
  
"The Archangels and the Hell spawns will start appearing this year, We need you to at least try. Were very short on defense against these beings. Humanity asks for your service."  
  
Just like what happened to the 'Third Child...  
  
"If I do accept, do you promise that you will let me leave when this is over? The outside world is where I belong; I don't like to be the leader of one of the bloodiest army in the Earth. I prefer to live in peace."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..."  
  
"It's so simple! You leave me alone, and I won't be a nuisance to you. Just like the last time you threw me out."  
  
"I thought that it might bring you to your senses and come back anyway if I gave you a chance to suffer out there. I was mistaken, you have too much pride to accept defeat."  
  
"So why keep me in this stink-bucket? You won't need me anymore when the fourth Impact has been averted, You can always marry your whores make yourself some heirs!"  
  
"As I said before, my heart only belongs to your mother."  
  
"Is that all the reason you want me here?" The boy asked coldly  
  
"I promised to your mother about something before she died..."  
  
Mom...  
  
"What did Mom want?" the boy asked in a minimized volume.  
  
"She wants me to honor an agreement with her colleague at New Germany..."  
  
"What's it got to do with me?" Shinji asked impatiently.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"...It is a betrothal agreement, with you and Countess Kyoko Zepplin Shoryhu's daughter. It's a royal engagement, war would explode if the promise isn't kept."  
  
"SAY WHAT!!!!"  
  
"You heard me. *Sigh* I know it sucks; It's the same way I got in this position. But look on the bright side, you might end up loving each other like what happened between your Mom and I."   
  
Provided that she doesn't kill him first! I almost got frayed with Yui's gun when she learned about the engagement!  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"But It was set up by your mom! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"..." I'm too young for this! Relationships' isn't my thing... but still, Mom...  
  
"...I don't know about this... I'll think about it...but I'll play along your schemes for now, and I'm keeping an eye out to see if you plan on something devious on me."  
  
"It's settled then." Gendo stood up from his seat.  
  
"Oh by the way, promise me you won't run away again? It costs too much just to buy info on your recent exploits."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you take these chains off..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 1  
Next chapter 2: The Dragon That Flies Among Angels  
  
Author's Jiba-jaba:  
  
This story is just something I want to mix with Escaflowne and Slayers.  
I need opinions and suggestions for new chapters. The plan is to send them all to wild goose chases and weird assignments and cases.  
Send your opinions and suggestions at: raiden_x_@hotmail.com  



	2. The Dragon That Flies Among Angels

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Adventures Of the $600,000,000,000 Purple knight.  
  
  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Dragon That Flies Among Angels  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~2 months after Shinji's return to Tokyo-3...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
[Military School]  
  
Shinji was busy listening to his SDMp3, waiting for his friends to arrive.   
  
His two childhood friends were still studying on the same school for the past 9 years he had fled. The 'Three Stooges' were reunited upon his return. When Shinji came back to this school, Touji And Kensuke was the only one who knew him. They're also not surprised as the entire class is about Shinji's iron ball chain restraint.   
  
The heavy chained ball was attached to his left foot when he was sent to school. His father still didn't trust him staying put at one place. Shinji could easily drag the ball, the problem is that it has a tampering and escaping proof and a tracking bug. Whenever he tries to take it of, it emits a small zap of painful electricity and it paralyzes his leg whenever he tries to escape the premises during school hours. The only thing the Nerv Intelligence forgot when they restrained Shinji is that The boy could take it off whenever he realized he could.  
  
Shinji was sent to Military school in advanced courses to make him study things he should have learned since his departure. A person of his stature must learn the ways of his promised throne. Being a baron means being able to make decisive strategies, sending men to either doom or victory and all that crap. The young Ikari might not like inheriting this job, but it is his responsibility as a nobleman.  
  
The class representative started giving orders as their sensei entered the classroom. Touji and Kensuke arrived late; they apparently seemed to have been running due to their ruffled clothes damp with sweat.  
  
"Kensuke, that info you got on the girl's changing room isn't reliable! We almost got caught! It wasn't even the right room!" The taller boy scolded his friend  
  
"How am I supposed to know that it was the guy's changing room instead? Besides they didn't see our faces anyway..." replied Touji's sidekick defensively.  
  
As touji entered the classroom, he bumped on the class representative posterior. She was on mid-bow when Touji stumbled over her. After a few exchange of volatile words and a few good slaps (mostly from Hikari) Touji and Kensuke got punished for being late and disrupting the class by holding buckets of water out at the hallway.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
The trio didn't meet today at the morning, thus Shinji felt bored and lonely. The only cadets that ever talk to him were his buddies. The young Ikari sat at the empty seat in the middle of the classroom.   
  
After the attendance is listed, Major Misato Katsuragi, began to narrate the history of 'the angel wars' during 2015 A.D. from where they left off yesterday. Soon the teacher began to drift of to sleep with hear head resting on her hands and legs sprawled around under, a result of another morning beer. Most of the boys paid their attention under the teacher's desk, where they tried and failed to receive a glimpse of the sexy major's panties while the girls got angry and started chatting about chauvinistic pigs and whatnot. Though Misato's skirt may be very short, it always manages to keep her decent whenever she sat down. Shinji avoided looking down but his nose flared, threatening to burst out blood.  
  
The guy's sure picked the wrong day to be late! The young Ikari deducted.  
  
Sure enough, the afore mentioned guys are muttering outside about their bad luck.  
  
The young Ikari cleared his mind and started taking notes.  
  
As usual, Shinji didn't know that he was being stared at by a blue haired girl at the desk at the far southwest from his by the window. To the class, this strange behavior from the albino girl became a habit that it no longer amuses them.   
  
The blue haired girl was a mystery among the class. What is known on her profile is that her name is Rei Ayanami and she is a daughter of one of the Baron's colleagues during the great meteor strike 17 years ago. Her parent died when she was 7 years old, thus Gendo took her in and raised her like his daughter. She resides at the Nerv fortress barracks like the rest of the cadets. Shinji was also residing at the barracks, the only exception is that his room more of a maximum-security prison. His curfew is tightly limited.  
  
His fellow cadets weren't successfull at telling Shinji about Rei's attraction towards him because he would just vomit on the spot, pass out and forget about it.  
  
Shinji has a certain little quirk about girls. He would retch whenever he received at least an innuendo about sexual encounters, let alone the real thing. Most of the girls in class found him cute. Him being allergic to girls is what makes them hinder at making at approaching the poor boy.  
  
That's why Touji and Kensuke didn't bring him along. They knew he would understand. As luck would have it, Shinji was spared from the wrath of the sensei and the class representative, and also the possibility of being labeled as gay if he got caught with his friends at the 'boys changing room' while trying to peek at girls (non-existent in that area).  
  
*Splash! *   
  
Kensuke apparently couldn't hold the buckets anymore, incurring the promise of more punishments to come.  
  
Thus another ordinary school day passes by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~6 hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Nerv Fortress]  
  
The young Ikari is escorted through the Evangelions' cages. Gendo has sent for Shinji to give Eva Unit-01 it's first test run in millenniums.  
  
He arrives at Unit-01's reconstructed cage.   
  
After years of repair and remodeling, his designated Evangelion remains an enigma. Fearing that they may never be able to control it, they put it off to side and pressed on with the other stable Evangelions. Now that they had re-modified the other evolved Evangelions, Nerv started back again at Unit-01. They were just partially successful. The only successful thing they ever did to the purple demon is to make new adjustments to its new form. It now resembled a satanic figure of a warlord's category.   
  
Ancient technology wasn't perfected, thus the technicians compensated on current mecha technology. It's the same with usual mecha found everywhere. Such machines were called 'labors'. Having been around robots their whole lives, the first parents made plans for the labors in hope to recreate their lost Evas. But of course, such mecha was only made centuries after. The new population used these 'lesser Evas' in constructions and such to further mankind's much needed progress.  
  
Shinji looked around the cage as he gazed at the tall labors finishing final preparations on Enigmatic Unit.  
  
The main problem left unsettled was activating it. No pilot candidates were able to synchronize, thus they initiated plan b - Shinji. Having the highest proclivity rates there is, he was their last resort. They didn't want Shinji to pilot it on the first place in fear of it disappearing with the boy on his 'exploits of terror around the world'. (That's their excuse, not Gendo's. Gendo just doesn't want a crybaby to pilot a war machine.)  
  
After donning his purple and silver plug suit, he was escorted to the entry plug.  
The entry plug was still the same after millenniums of dormancy.   
  
{Pilot Ikari Shinji, have you properly settled down?} Asked Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the main Chairperson for the Project E-II (Evangelion Project#2).   
  
"...I think so." The boy replied, feeling unsure of what to feel in this position.  
  
{We shall commence starting procedures, please wait for further instructions}  
  
"Sorry, I'm late!" called out Major Katsuragi to her friend.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk! How you got to be the Field operations director, I may never know." replied Dr. Akagi.  
  
"So, is my student in yet?"  
  
"But of course! The boy may be wild in his own accord, but he's still more mature than you. He came earlier than expected."  
  
"Oh, Shut Up!"  
  
"Chairperson, may I remind you that we are on a tight schedule here. Continue your conversation elsewhere when this is over." Gendo Scolded.  
  
Dr. Ritsuko blushed and a hint of annoyance filled her cheeks.  
  
"Humph! Understood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~10 minutes later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Unit-01 entry plug]  
  
{Filling the entry plug with LCL.}  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Shinji asked hysterically, fearing of being drowned.  
  
{This liquid is LCL; it shall bring oxygen directly into your lungs.} Replied the Dr.  
  
{Be a man Shinji! Deal with it!} Misato scolded.  
  
After a few minutes of orientation to the liquid, the young Ikari finnaly got the hang of it.  
  
{Commencing Synchronization.}  
  
Shinji suddenly jerked back on his seat, clutching his head in extreme agony.  
  
"Ug-raaaaAAH!!!"  
  
{Pilot, what's going on?}  
  
Images flared and flashed before Shinji's eyes.  
  
An enormous dark figure with some bones covering it as armour  
Another monster with bright tentacles  
A huge blue diamond floating in the sky  
A whale-like monstrosity  
Two identical giants  
A falling red titan in a hellish pit  
A spider like creature  
An eye on a collision course  
A shadow in the sky  
A dark titan  
An enemy with wildly dangerous arms  
A bright raptor in the sky  
A ring of light  
A gray haired boy  
White giant raptors  
A blue haired angel  
Death  
Rebirth  
Pain  
Intense pain  
  
"UGRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Sir! Neural connections are fluctuating!" reported a technician.  
  
"The sync ratio feeds are off the scale!!!"  
  
"This didn't happen before! This is crazy!!! Get the pilot out of there!!!" exclaimed Misato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two days later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Nerv Infirmary]  
  
Shinji woke up in a hospital room. He stretched his arms and held his head, curling his body in a fetal position.  
  
"..........I...I-I can't..."  
  
He stood up and searched for his clothes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~10 minutes later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinji, Are you awa-" Misato came in with some flowers and was surprised that the room was unoccupied.   
  
The major checked the paper stating Shinji's hospital room then looked back at the number at the door.  
  
"What the hell?!!" She exclaimed as she tripped on something.  
  
She examined the offending object.  
  
It was an Iron ball, apparently tampered with and the circuitry within was ravaged.  
  
"Shinji, you idiot!" Misato yelled as she kicked the Iron ball.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~12 Hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Nerv fortress Headquarters]  
  
"Sir! An entity has emerged from under sea and is rapidly approaching to our location!"  
  
"Set battle stations to level 3." Commanded Fuyutsuki.  
  
"What's the status of Unit-00?" Asked Gendo  
  
"It's already ready for launch, sir."  
  
"Why only Unit-00?" inquired the subcommander  
  
"The boy ran away again..."  
  
New sets of warning signs blared.  
  
"Sir! Unit-01 has activated by itself.!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the screen showing the afore mentioned Unit's cage.  
  
Most Nerv personnel watched in horror as the purple titan tore it's restraints like paper. Suddenly, it transformed to a winged monster and busted out of the premises in a blink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Some forest somewhere else (probably a nature reserve)]  
  
Shinji was hiking along a path when a 90-story tall monster's foot slamed down 15 miles in front of him, creating an artificial earthquake.  
  
The boy got thrown off balanced.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!!!" The young Ikari screamed as he watched with morbid fascination at the Hell Spawn towering before him.  
  
The thing gave a terrifying roar. With extreme perception for locating fear, the Demon set its sights on the scared kid. As it started to go after Shinji, A burst of wind blew over and took the boy with it. The demon growled and then continued it's original course to Tokyo-3.  
  
Shinji was so afraid that he kept his eyes closed throughout the wind ride, while screaming his lungs off. When the wind got slower, he got thrown of on a grass plain.   
  
"Ouch! Arrgh! What now?!" Shinji whined as he dusted himself off while cursing his bad luck.  
  
He notices that there was a shadow towering over him. The same feeling of dread crept up on him again.  
  
The young Ikari slowly turned around.  
  
There, genuflecting before him was Unit-01.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 2  
Next chapter 3: Opening the first can of Whoop-Ass  
  
\ ~  
Author's Jiba-jaba `^ ^?  
'  
~  
  
As you all would know from my previous chapter, I didn't stop only on mixing this fic with Slayers and Escaflowne. Since I was on a roll on mixing my favorite animes, I thought "What the hell! Go nuts!!!"   
  
So this is the main list of animes and their unique properties I'm adding to the pot:  
  
  
*Story mix*  
  
(Evangelion) main plot background---------\  
\  
(Slayers) 2nd plot background---------------\   
\ Mix them 'Final Fantasy 5,6,7 & 8' style!  
(Escaflowne) mecha design and royalty plot---/  
/  
(Patlabor) mecha plot----------------------/  
  
  
  
  
*Character mix*  
  
(Ranma 1/2) Ranma's 'suitor' problems and fighting ability {learns quickly}  
  
(Trigun) Vash's elusiveness {also his bullet point blank range evasion}, Bounty and gun fighting ability  
  
(Rurouni Kenshin) Kenshin's 'divine speed' and sword technique, Sanosuke's durability  
  
(Irresponsible Captain Tylor) Tylor's hidden genius {battle tactics}  
  
(Dna^2) Junta's 'girl' allergy {vomits on contact and/or exposure to sexual or sensual stuff}  
  
(Dragonball Z) Super-saiyans' gold hair power boost effect   
  
  
  
  
I'm still thinking of adding some more......I'll list the new ones at the the next chapter, if there is any new things to add.  
  
  
  
P.S.:   
  
This fic is going to be an alternate 'aftermath/sequel' to my first fanfic, "Project Messiah - codename: Shinji". It is the result of an alternate ending when the Messiah {Shinji} didn't choose rebirth but continued on from the unpopulated Earth with Asuka.   
  
The 'character mix' are also included in "Project Messiah - codename: Shinji"  
  
  
  
Send your opinions and suggestions at: raiden_x_@hotmail.com  



	3. Opening the first can of Whoop-Ass

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.   
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Adventures Of the $600,000,000,000 Purple knight.  
  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Opening the first can of Whoop-Ass  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
[Some forest outside Tokyo-3]  
  
"........!!!" Shinji stared at his appointed unit.  
  
Before him was the most fearsome of all the Evangelions ever created...   
  
Unit-01.  
  
The ancient beast seemed to be grinning maliciously, daring if Shinji has the guts to control him. The eyes glowed an unholy color green. The ruby-like orb at it's chest was emitting a faint brilliant shine. It's dark cape flutters violently behind. Unit-01 was genuflecting before the 'Prodigy'. A giant palm was lying on the ground, beckoning the boy to come hither.  
  
Shinji sees, something other than the being looming over him.  
  
Death.  
  
It was Death, personified.  
  
The young Ikari was petrified. He lurched forward and fell on his knees, his hands cradling his head.  
  
Gathering his last ounce of courage he yelled out from his heart.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!"  
  
In response, the unit's eyes flashed briefly, blinding Shinji.  
  
  
  
  
Rebirth.  
  
Unleash the power within.  
  
Power to change, power to fight.  
  
Power to live.  
  
  
  
  
Shinji re-opened his light-pierced eyes.  
  
"...But.............why? Why me?"  
  
*KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
The young Ikari turned around.  
  
Beyond the tall trees, he could see the same giant that tried to get him earlier from a very far off distance. It was getting bombed a lot, yet it seemed futile for the army to waste their ammo on the dark creature.  
  
The serpentine head howled like a hyena on steroids. With it's bone-armored fist, it grabbed at the flying VTOLs (Vertical Take-Off and Land planes) and threw them at the tanks bellow.  
  
The situation seemed hopeless.  
  
Just then, another titan arose to do battle. It was Unit-00.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Battle site at Tokyo-3]  
  
  
  
As the cycloptic blue unit emerged from it's launch pad, the serpent-like head of the hell spawn charged after it wit it's sword like spikes protruding from it's palms.   
  
The pilot of Unit-00 apparently knows judo as he or she demonstrates grace at flipping the demon in lightning speed. Unit-00 occasionally stabs the enemy whenever charges past it with it's progressive knife. After a few more flips, the monster got aggravated and tried another tactic.   
  
It fired it's upside-down cross explosion on the Eva. The Eva got caught off-guard as the blast blew the robot far into an armaments building. Unfortunately, that armaments building holds very volatile weapons. Thus, another explosion occurred.  
  
The Eva was rendered useless as it is unable to do combat as most of it's appendages had been broken at the joints, most of the armor has also melted off it's interior flesh  
  
An evil laugh was again heard from the hell spawn as it marched towards the fallen unit, apparently unsatisfied.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Some forest outside Tokyo-3]  
  
  
  
"..........I see." Shinji deducted as he witnessed Unit-00 getting it's ass kicked from afar.  
  
The boy faced his demon once again.  
  
"Fine, you win. Just please, don't fail me on this..."  
  
It must have been his imagination but to him, the grin on the purple unit just got wider and more menacing.  
  
The young Ikari shivered as he climbed through the outstretched arm. He hesitated because of the danger but after a few close calls, the boy finally arrived and manually ejected the entry plug.  
  
After recalling how to start the Eva from his first experience, he proceeded with the commands to start the Eva's processing computers.  
  
Soon, LCL flooded his entry plug. The left screen stated that he had only 1 minute and 17 seconds of power left.  
  
"Crap! How am I supposed to fight with only this much energy?!!!" he groaned.  
  
I must act fast then... the boy concluded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[NERV Fortress headquarters]  
  
  
  
"-Sir! We have located Unit-01's energy readings! It's current position can't be determined through the tracking system due to internal damage from the activation test, but the cameras could pinpoint it's trajectory!" a technician reported from his console.  
  
"Where is it heading?" Gendo asked.  
  
"It's heading towards the target, Sir!"  
  
"The power left from the internal power supply has only 59 seconds left!" another technician stated.  
  
"Do we have any information on the pilot of Unit-01?"  
  
"Sir, the pilot life signs systems for Unit-01 has not been repaired yet after the activation test! We can't determine the pilot's status!" Dr. Ritsuko said.  
  
"What's the current status on Rei?" Misato asked.  
  
"The pilot is currently unconscious, sir!"  
  
"Eject Unit-00's entry plug!"  
  
"The ejection mechanics are malfunctioning!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
Help is on the way. Gendo thought as he observed Unit-01 through the monitors.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Battle site at Tokyo-3]  
  
  
  
The evil entity held the cycloptic unit up into the sky and was preparing to throw it at another building when it was rudely interrupted.   
  
A massive whirlwind that suddenly appeared out of nowhere caught the demon and it's prey in the storm's eye. Ice started to accumulate over the entity due to the cold temperature that synthetic storm had made.   
  
Unit-00 suddenly disappeared from it's clutches as it threw the Eva over the torrent winds.  
  
Then it saw a shadow above him.  
  
He looked up and saw a huge dragon. The purple Bahamut was carrying the fallen cyclops away from the battlefield.  
  
Hey! I'm getting the hang of this! Shinji contemplated on how well his piloting skills have has improved.  
  
He then dropped the battered blue unit on some sort of parking lot and flew away, heading towards the enemy.  
  
6 seconds left! Shinji thought as he willed his dragon to burst forward faster.  
  
The hell spawn tried to free itself after having it's legs frozen to the scorched ground.  
  
The draconic unit collided with the monster in mid-transformation, horn first. Both toppled over the ground and rolled over some small buildings and cars.   
  
Miraculously, the flimsy-looking horn didn't snap or bend at the impact but imbedded itself instead at the demon's chest. The enemy howled in pain as it held on Unit-01's head and pulled the horn free.   
  
It then gave the purple dervish a sucker punch on the face. The demon's fist was covered with bloodied spikes.  
  
"Aaargh! You Bastard!" Shinji gritted his teeth as he held his right hand over his right eye.  
  
Shinji was having trouble with his vision due to the blow. Unit-01's right eye was bleeding profusely  
  
The demon caught Shinji unaware as it shot another upside-down cross explosion.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[NERV Fortress headquarters]  
  
  
  
"5!"  
"4!"  
"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"  
  
"Unit-01's Internal battery supply has reached red line sir!"  
  
"Send the 7th flanks to divert the enemy's attention away from unit-01! Retrieve both Units on the double!"  
  
"Sir! Unit-01 is reactivating itself!"  
  
"That's not possible! The internal battery supply could only support the eva for only 5 minutes on minimum level gain mode and 1 minute on higher-level use! That can only mean that the S2 organ has been tapped and is now powering the Eva!" Ritsuko exclaimed.  
  
"The S2 organ has decayed thousands of years ago, It can't work now." Fuyutsuki stated.  
  
"Then how does the Eva power itself?" Misato asked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Unit-01 entry plug]  
  
A Heartbeat.  
  
Shinji's heartbeat was resonating with the Entryplug. It was getting louder every minute.  
  
  
Wake up.  
  
  
Huh? Shinji's mind was being contacted again.  
  
  
We're not done yet!  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Let's Go.  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
The boy glanced at the power supply menu on his right screen.  
  
  
  
"What the?!!! It should be empty by now! Why does it say 'unlimited'?!!!"  
  
  
  
  
The S2 Organ has deteriorated; your heart is the new power plant.  
  
  
  
  
Shinji frantically checked to feel if there are any abnormalities that were installed on his chest. There was none.  
  
  
He then realized that the enemy was charging towards him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Battle site at Tokyo-3]  
  
  
  
"Aaaaah!" Shinji yelled as the demon narrowly missed him as shinji sidesteped, tripping the serpentine fiend. The enemy fell face-first.  
  
"What should I do now?!!!" He asked the voice in his head.  
  
  
  
  
Use the progressive knife from your right shoulder pylon.  
  
  
  
  
The right shoulder pylon opened to reveal...............nothing.  
Shinji panicked.  
"It's not there!!!"  
  
  
  
Uh... try the left one then.  
  
  
  
"It's not there either!"  
  
  
  
Crap, I must have lost it after stabbing Unit-07...  
  
We've got no choice but to rely on our last resort...  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
The eyes of Unit-01 suddenly flashed as it ran to the nearest hill. It crouched and slammed it's right fist on the ground.  
  
Blood-like LCL was dripping freely from the cuts on the arm to the new hole in the ground. When the bloody pool got as big as a pond, Unit-01 pulled it's buried arm from the ground.  
  
It also pulled something else.  
  
  
  
Lucifer's sword.  
  
  
  
The sword was coated with blood, the shape was irregular and wicked looking. The blade was made of unearthly metals, it' color was ebony. The edge was the sharpest there ever was. Shinji noticed that there was a silver orb inbeded on the handle. It glowed like the moon.  
  
  
The hell spawn stood up and was preparing another blast.  
  
  
  
  
Attack now, before the blade takes over!!!  
  
  
  
Shinji dashed towards the enemy.   
  
"Chaaaaaaaaarge-!!"  
  
"-oof!"  
  
The purple titan jerked back it's head in pain as it collided with an AT-field barrier.   
The young Ikari got pissed. He slashed at the AT-field and it ripped open like paper.  
  
"Now you're going to get it!"  
  
As Shinji willed His Unit to slice the demon's head in two, it suddenly jumped back in fear.   
  
"Come back here, you coward!" The boy yelled.  
  
Finding out that it couldn't run anymore, the hell spawn extracted it's long metallic spikes from it's palm and charged forward.  
  
  
Shinji danced around it's failed attempts to impale him. In one swift motion, the young Ikari slashed diagonally.  
  
Time stood still as both titans didn't move for 15 seconds.  
  
Shinji exhaled as he watched his enemy's severed head, shoulder and arm fall away from their previous owner.  
  
Dark blood flowed freely from the decapitated corpse.  
  
  
  
Quick! Drop the sword!  
  
  
  
Shinji stabed the wicked blade at the scorched earth and stepped back.  
  
The blood on the evil blade pooled on the ground. The Blade began to sink rapidly.  
  
"...?!!!"  
  
Shinji looked around him. Destruction and chaos covered the battlefield.  
  
He also noticed that ther were tanks, recovery units and helicopters coming towards him.  
  
  
  
Let's get out of here.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
You heard me, let's scram before they catch us!  
  
  
"....."  
  
The enigmatic purple war machine changed back to it's draconic form and flew away at top speed.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
  
Find a the other sword...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[NERV Fortress headquarters]  
  
"He's running away again..." Gendo sighed.  
  
"What's the status on the target?" asked Misato.  
  
"The target is completely silent." a technician reported.  
  
"How about the rescue and recovery operation for Unit-00?"  
  
"They found the Eva on a sector B-12, The pilot has received minimal damage and a slight concussion. She's being transferred to NERV Infirmary."  
  
"What about Unit-01?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"It has fled sir! We couldn't detect it on the global camera sir, It's dragon form seemed to have a stealth effect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[NERV Fortress (New Germany branch)]  
  
A red-haired girl was sulking in her room.  
  
I finally got the best lead on that 'Prodigy' and they tell me that the bounty was called off! I didn't get to capture that blasted prey! He was supposed to be my 1000th criminal trophy!. She fumed to herself  
  
The computer on her desk beeped.  
  
She went over and checked her email.  
  
"Whoohooo! YES! The bounty was set up again! That means that I could still hunt that master criminal! Hey, what's this?!!! HE STOLE UNIT-01?!!!!"  
  
She then laughed Hysterically.  
  
"Finally! No more renegade labors to fight! This will be my best hunt in years!!!"  
  
*Knock! * *Knock! *  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
She opened her door.  
  
"What do you want, ma?" the girl asked.   
  
"You and Unit-02 shall be departing for Tokyo-3 on Friday." Mrs. Sohryu replied.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"The hell spawns have started their seige on the holy city. You are asked to give your piloting services to NERV Japan branch to protect the Central Dogma."  
  
"........"  
  
.....I have been waiting for this moment when the entities started their attack. But I'm finally able to catch the 'Prodigy'.... What do I do?   
  
"Why look so glum?"  
  
".........nothing."  
  
"Is it about that betrothal thing again?" the countess asked her daughter.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it... I DON'T WANT NO FREAKING ARRANGED MARRIAGE!!!" the girl screeched.  
  
"Too bad Asuka, it's already fixed. You can't do anything about it."  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHH!"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 3  
Next chapter 4: The Crimson Huntress and the Azure warrior  
  
~ /  
Author's Jiba-jaba `v v?  
'  
~  
  
The Lucifer sword is a concept I derived from the anime 'Yaiba' (the devil sword part)  
At the next chapter, I'll introduce Asuka's counterpart in this alternate reality.  
I'll also give more info on Rei.  
  
Send your opinions and suggestions at: raiden_x_@hotmail.com  



	4. Crimson Huntress, Azure Warrior

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

Give your comments at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

--------------------------------------

"-so when Third Impact occurred, rune and the mystic arts had renewed their source of Mana from the earth. Such arcane powers were once sealed by the warring gods to prevent more competition and the Dark-ages has ceased to let a new age of scientific renaissance give birth to a new world where, such destructive arts, were out of reach. Now, with Gaea's rebirth, the power even the gods' feared were up for grabs by mere mortals; consequences of misuse maybe fatal..." 

-Introductory speech for freshmen by Prof. Nutless D. Castrato, Head wizard of The Hardvark University for Wizards and Sorcerers (boy's school for advanced arcane research and development).

"-when magic and all that mumbo-jumbo came back, most of the forgotten sciences were left undiscovered because they weren't needed much. Most of these ancient technologies were only harvested by royalties who don't have much access to the arcane arts. People always seek the easiest way out of life, yet they relied too much on limited sources. One day, all of this magic crap will drain it's mana pools empty from the Earth and this stupid Dark-age we have now will start all over again from the top!"

- Monday's lecture for History 101 by Prof. Zigglet B. Shutonk

--------------------------------------

Adventures Of the $600,000,000,000 Purple knight.

Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 - Crimson Huntress, Azure Warrior

--------------------------------------

[UN super carrier "Over the Horizon"]

*Sigh.*

Asuka watched the sun set down over the west, the place where she had called home. She did her part in traveling the globe and all but she spent most of her years in Europe.

At the early age of 4, she was declared a genius by all professors she had been tutored under. She has a talent to both the sciences and the mystic arts. Being a member of noble blood, she could ask for anything she wanted. Hunting trips with her father made her develop the taste for the hunt. Soon she became a predator of bigger prey. Her lust for hunting led her to bounty hunting small fry criminals to terrorists at large. With the aid of her designated Evangelion, the legendary Unit-02, she triumphs over those who got into her way.

"Mistress, we will be docking soon at the harbor." Stated Ryouji. 

The guy wasn't really her attendant, he's a friend of the countess. Unfortunately for him, Asuka has this annoying infatuation with him. The princess didn't really knew what he does for a living, only her parents and the baron knew. What the ill shaven man only divulged is that he was a businessman of sorts. Right now, he was entrusted to take care of the little miss while he delivered something for the baron. 

"Fine. I'll go back to my room and change, and you can peek if you want to!" Miss Sohryu joked.

"No, thanks." Kaji sweat dropped.

"See ya in a bit!" she winked as she left the balcony.

*Whew!*

Thank God, that was over with. he thought as he wiped his forehead.

I can't do much work with her around... I hope they find the prince soon so they could get hitched already.

--------------------------------------

[A deserted cave near the harbor]

The massive dark Bahamut was trying to fit inside the cave. most of the bats either flew away or be pancakes on the walls. How the young Ikari managed to squeeze the giant inside, nobody will ever know.

-Hey! why did you stick Unit-01 here!- the voice in his head whined.

"We couldn't just let this huge thing get spotted outside, now do we?"

-You should have told me earlier! It has an invisibility cloak!-

"Great... now I'm gonna have to slave my ass to drag this rust bucket back outside!"

-Forget it! Let's just continue from here... -

"Why did we stop on this area? There's nothing here."

-I know. But right now, my link to your brain is fading due to your previous battle.-

"That's great! No more of these freaky stuff!" Shinji rejoiced.

-Wait a minute! I'm not done with you yet!-

"Oh man... What do you want from me now? We couldn't find the sword, end of story. I can't help you anymore."

-Please, hear me out! I got no time left!-

"Fine."

-You need to find the other sword to complete the Chaos Breaker! Lucifer's sword alone would only bring disaster. It's the same thing with the Savior Blade. If you use them separately too often, it will consume you and take over your body!-

"So what if I don't find this sword?"

-Heaven and Hell will destroy the earth.- The voice stated grimly.

"What's these sword got to do with those monsters anyway?"

-These swords were forged by the blacksmiths of Heaven and Hell, their power rivals even the higher gods of the farther universes. Each weapon are antithesis of each other and could only assimilate their creators, but if merged together it's the the only weapon that could fend of both entities.- 

"But, why did you pick me?"

-I am you.-

"Wha-?"

-I am the Messiah that still remains in your soul. Without Adam, Lucifer and I were lost in the sea of resurrection. Now, we have returned as your soul. After our first soul merge, we have lost most of our individual powers. Since then, we depended on each other; he was the driving force and I guide his way. He has lost his means of communicating and, after a few minutes, so will I... I can't even remember most of what happened during Third Impact nor my former lives for that matter!-

"........!!!"

-All we are now are independent consciousnesses, I will not be able to guide you directly any longer but I could still control your conscience. Lucifer had already settled in on your instincts, it's what he do best anyway. We still need you to help us continue what we should have done a long time ago; finishing the war. If we let either side win, there wont be any humans left.-

".......I dunno-"

-Thanks Shinji! The previous Shinji would have been proud.- The spirit cut his line short, assuming that the boy would agree.

"What will I have to do when I complete this Chaos Breaker thing anyway?"

-Your reinforced soul will guide you. You will know what to do when the time comes, just find the other sword. Oh yeah! By the way! You also have to find Adam! He's the only one who could restore the blades' true fo- Christ was cut off from the link.

"Hey, what? Are you still there?"

There was no response.

".............."

Shinji was very upset that the world was ending soon. He haven't finished touring the entire globe yet, there's still tons of places to be and (finally) be able relax. Frankly, he really didn't care if it did. All he ever wanted was peace of mind, body and soul. When he ran away, he decided to see the world. Traveling needs money. Thus he started providing for himself. He also decided that if he was to travel everywhere, he might as well try every decent job there is. It just so happened that he did too good of a job from every occupation he has ever tried that he couldn't stay still in fear of people jealous, fearing and wanting his unique 'limitless potential'. His ability has been a double- edged sword all of his life; It was either a jinx or a good luck charm.

Another wild goose chase! This time, I have to hunt for something while others are hunting for me... 

The guy then left the cave and snickered.

Heh! Maybe if forget this whole war affair, my luck might change! My conscience has always got me into trouble!

Leaving the cave, the young Ikari felt his stomach growl.

Something deep inside of him, kicked a nerve and was somehow implying that he's going to 'regret' his previous decision.

I need something to eat before I go. he grimaced as he spotted the harbor.

--------------------------------------

[At the seaport]

"Hello aunty! How ya been?" greeted the teenager.

"Welcome back to Japan, princess Asuka!" Misato hugged her niece. Her step-cousin was the little miss's mother.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Teased Kaji.

"Who asked you to come back here, you chauvinistic pig!" Misato yelled out. Their relationship is kind of on and off. Right now, she is still sore from their previous fight.

"I'm here to deliver a package for the baron."

There they go again... The girl loves it whenever the two argue, it gives her hope that Kaji might dump her aunt and date her instead.

It really ticked her off when she found out that she was already betrothed to some prince from Tokyo-3. She wanted to marry someone mature, debonair and smart. Just like Ryouji. Or, possibly, someone who could best her at anything. Her mother was at loss upon what to do with her impossible daughter. Her only solution was to marry her off to someone who was wilder than Asuka. Good thing her Amazonian blood-sister has just what she needed. Unfortunately, the little prince was too wild. The countess had zipped her mouth about the prince's unique behavior because of the scandals it would cause.

"Don't touch me you big jerk!" Misato screeched.

"C'mon babe! Why are you so angry at me?" Kaji asked, his eardrums were having a hard time clearing out the echoes.

As much as I like them bickering like this, they could go on forever if they were given the opportunity! The princess thought as she sneaked off.

Evading the guards and other Nerv security personnel, she went off to find something more exciting than being cooped up like a spoilt brat. 

I wonder if that German restaurant is still in business...

--------------------------------------

[A German restaurant near the seaport]

Shinji was waiting at the end of the line. 

Many foreigners seemed to like this place...

Shinji was counting his money from his wallet. He wanted to spend all of his cash tonight on good food. His hunger had been biting at his stomach the whole day and he was finally getting a chance to eat.

I haven't gone in Germany yet, might as well taste their dishes to prepare for that trip... He pondered.

The line started clearing out and the young Ikari was just one step ahead into receiving a table from the attendant.

Suddenly, someone cut in in front of him.

"Hey! I got here first!"

"Of course you did, Dummkopf!" Teased the red haired young lady.

She got in first anyway, The attendant had a personal 'Ladies 1st' policy in these special cases. Being a German also gave the rude girl more edge.

The poor kid had to wait again due to table shortage.

Once he finally received a table, the stuck up princess had her table right in front of his. She was even giving him mocking gestures, sticking out her tongue. All he could do was be polite and look away, hiding his angry face in the menu card.

Soon the waiter arrived.

"May I take your order, sir? Mhm mhm?"

Shinji looked up again from the menu. The waiter's lisp was very familiar...

"Sterling! Is that you?!" Shinji could recognize that annoying sound anywhere.

"Guild Master?!!! I knew you would come back here! Mhm, mhm?" He said as he hugged his superior like the old comrades they are.

From the table in front of the young Ikari, a lonely red-head perked up her ears in curiosity.

He's a Guild leader? She thought as she leaned forward a little bit more. If the boy noticed her eavesdropping, he would have a massive nosebleed due to the highly provocative way she exposed most of her cleavage with her sexy yellow sundress.

"I'm not really supposed to be here but my past has finally caught up with me..."

"Knowing you sire, you didn't fall without giving a fight eh? Mhm, mhm?" The hunched backed fellow sat down on the empty chair beside his Guild master.

"Err, you could say that... by the way, what are you doing all the way here?" Shinji started talking cautiously. 

"Two things actually sire. Mhm, mhm? My first priority is to deliver your new guild license card, Mhm, mhm? Sources has told us that you have escaped the fortress last week, Mhm, mhm? Can't let you run around the world without our protection now, do we sire? Mhm, mhm?" Sterling handed out a shiny-dark purple card with his unwavering smile.

"Um... yeah, right. Heh, heh!" He laughed nervously as he inspected his new ID.

Making sure she wasn't noticed, leaned further to take a better look.

It was the assassins' guild all-purpose license.

~~~~~~~

It all started 3 years ago. The young prince has just been fooled by the thieves' guild to unlock all the high security doors in Fort Knox through his knowledge as a member of the locksmiths' guild. He finally realized his mistake when they gave him a Guild license card for his troubles. He kept the card anyway, you may never know when this things get handy ( A license is a one of the most important things one could own. You can't legally steal anything without the thief's guild license or face massive consequences). Fortunately for him, he left the scene of the crime immediately before the thieves clumsily tripped an alarm.

Walking through the dark alleys that night, he was caught in a guild war between the assassins' guild's leadership dispute. 

The current leader was ruthless. For those who failed their contracts were assimilated on the spot and those who didn't follow orders were beheaded as an example to all. The assassins wanted a new Guild master, but it wasn't that simple to change leaders. The current guild master must be assassinated, but that was utterly impossible. He was the best of the trade, he is invincible. The guild was therefore separated in two; Those who wanted reform, and those who were loyal to the master.

Shinji picked the wrong time to be lost; there was bloody carnage all over the streets. The assassins were gutting each other's throats. There was hand to hand, knee to groin, blade to groin, blade to flesh action. Even the guild leader was joining in the killing. Unluckily for him, he picked Shinji as his next target. Moving stealthily to his prey, he closed in for the kill. The young Ikari was so petrified at the massacre before him, he didn't even notice the guy with the jagged knife behind his back.

"Turn around, boy." The evil man ordered.

With great dread, Shinji complied.

"I wanted too see the fear in your eyes before you die."

By then everybody stopped in their jobs and watched the cruel leader threaten the boy with curiosity.

Would the Master be that evil to kill a helpless little kid?! they thought as one

The young Ikari didn't knew what to do. He felt numb all over and sick in various ways, and the guy in front of him reeked of black peppers...

*AAAAAAAACCCHOOOOOOO!!!!!!* Shinji had a cold during the day and it was coming back again. 

"Urk!!!" the superior class assassin clutched his heart frantically. Being old, he was very prone to heart attacks. Unfortunately for him his first stroke is his last.

Unable to breathe, he staggered away from the little runt and collapsed backwards on his own jagged blade.

Everyone dropped down their weapons and crowded around the corpse and it's alleged 'killer' in shock.

"The Invincible 'Pinkie' has been killed at last!!!"

"We're saved!"

"The sadistic bastard has finally kicked the bucket!!!"

"It's the boy, he did it!"

"He didn't even touch 'Pinkie'!"

The assassins looked at Shinji and started bowing before him.

"What just happened?" asked/stuttered the confused and petrified kid.

From that day onwards, Shinji was heralded as the first 11 year old Guild leader. He was nicknamed 'Cruel Death' because he unintentionally and unknowingly killed the previous leader and those who ever tried to overthrow him, all processes were done in what was considered as an un-honorable and extremely embarrassing manner. No assassin would like to die that way; they preferred a stab at the back rather than that. Thus, nobody challenged this 'lethal murderer'.

Mugsy 'Igor' Sterling was one of the best. He became Shinji's confidant once the necessary papers were dealt with to pass new leadership to the young lad. Since he was one of the few who knew the boy's entire past and current predicaments, he made sure that nobody opposed the harmless guild leader. The members were now free from the absurd rules of 'Pinkie' the Invincible. Morale was raised and created a golden age for the guild when Shinji made new rules.

Some of his new rules were:

1)No killing of women nor children.

2)Would only accept contracts from the authorities.

3)Casual day on Friday.

4)If unable to meet the terms of the contract, there will be a salary deduction.

5)One could pick what assignment to undertake, only if there was a choice.

6)3% tax on new weapons and materials.

7)20% of bounty goes to Guild's funding for every contract.

8)No killings during Sunday.

9)A 10% bonus for every clean kill. 

10)Interferance from an outsider or unlicensed individual to appointed date of interception with target will be subjected to pay a fine of $(2/3 amount of bounty discussed in contract). 

Shinji opposed of killing, but he really had no choice. To pass leadership, he would have to be killed. So he complied and at least passed some changes to the profession. Before the new guild leader went on his way, Mugsy was left to keep everything organized back at the Guild office.

~~~~~~

"-and I'm also here for a contract to assassinate a German drug dealer named 'George Borscht' that would arrive later this evening. Mhm, mhm?"

"Does it have to be tonight?" 'Cruel Death' asked nervously

"I'm afraid so, Sire. Mhm, mhm? He'll be leaving tomorrow. Mhm, mhm?" 'Igor' replied sadly.

"............"

"So anyway, aren't you going to order sire? Mhm, mhm?"

"Misstress! There you are! I knew that I could find you in a place like this!" Kaji sat down in front of Asuka, blocking her view of the guy she cut in front of. The hunched backed waiter has already left to retrieve Shinji's order.

"A romantic dinner for two?" She teased.

"Er, we're supposed to be heading for Nerv fortress by now! Please! Misato's going to kill me if we don't return now!" he tried to reason with the stubborn princess.

"I know... but I eavesdropped on that guy over there and there's going to be action soon. I plan to stick around a little while longer."

Kaji looked behind him.

"Guild leader?!!!"

Shinji looked up once again to the table in front of him.

"Ryouji-san! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Sir, what brings you here in Tokyo-3? I thought you left for France!"

Asuka was shocked at what she just heard. 

Was Kaji an assassin as well?

Kaji went over to Shinji's table and totally forgot about the red-haired princess.

All Asuka understands from what's going on is that she doesn't like this one bit.

"I got chased down here..." he laughed uneasily. He doesn't want to let everyone know that he is of royal blood but he had a very annoying conscience, thus he only let a few truths leave his lips. After all, he is one of his best associates. Someone could really use some good friends and connections around the globe.

"Anyways, under whose contract are you now Ryouji-san?" Shinji asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not really hired right now, It's mostly family business as usual." He said while tapping the briefcase he brought with him.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir, but do you have a car with the license plate 'plyby007' ?" another waiter came up to Ryouji.

"Um, yeah."

"It's illegally parked in front, could you please move it to a different location Sir?"

"I'm sorry! I'll park it somewhere else immediately!" Kaji apologized.

He then turned to his guild leader.

"I apologize for this embarrassing predicament, I wasn't really planning to stay longer than I had. I'll be back sir!"

"Don't worry, I'll be here for a long while." Shinji replied with his usual honest smile.

I have to make sure nobody gets hurt later, although sterling is kind of a 'clean' person... 

In the older man's haste, he forgot his briefcase.

Asuka had her mouth hang agape.

D-did Kaji just groveled to that punk? Who does he think he is, a mob boss?! She seethed to herself. The coolest man that she had ever known was embarrassed at a mere boy, and watching it occur in your face was distressing. 

"Here's your order, sire. Mhm, mhm?" Sterling arrived with the teen's meal.

"Thanks Sterling!" the younger assassin expressed his appreciation.

Asuka's field of interest shifted to the hunched backed waiter. She was waiting for the right time to

beat him to the kill. She wanted to test her skills against the old assassin to see if she could get to the bad guy first. And besides, The target was a fellow countryman, one can't just let a person like that destroy the reputation of one's country.

"This evening might get ugly, sire. Mhm, mhm? I suggest that you feast on your steak a little bit more hastier. Mhm, mhm?"

"I um, er... wanted to see how you handle this assignment, If it's all right with you...?"

"Certainly sire! I would be most grateful for you to judge my last handiwork. Mhm, mhm? I will be retiring after this. Mhm, mhm? The German government has paid me very handsomely to erase this fellow. Mhm, mhm?"

"And please remember... just the target, Ok?"

"You can always count on me sire! Mhm, mhm?"

"Wait a minute! If you're here and you're retiring, who filled in for me in the office?"

"I believe it was either 'Crouching Niger' or is it 'Hidden White-Guy'? Mhm, mhm?"

Asuka followed covertly after the old hit-man inside the kitchen. Shinji was busy devouring his hard earned meal which he bought with his hard earned cash back at the dinning area to notice anything.

But, he did notice the briefcase however...

"......?"

Where is Mr. Ryouji?

Parking could be really a huge problem around this parts and, right now, Kaji was busy dealing with the tow truck. It took his car just when he came out of the building.

Having already polished his dinner plate clean, Shinji is at a loss on what to do next. He has to wait for his colleague, but he feared that Kaji might learn of him being an assassin if he returned even later when the killing starts.

His instincts was now being drawn to the briefcase. He may be a legally licensed thief, but invading and other people's properties wasn't doesn't appeal to his conscience. He looked away from the object in agreement.

Too late.

His hands had already moved involuntarily and opened the briefcase. Curiosity was always one of his great flaws.

What the hell?!!!

Before him was an intact embryo. There was a small writing inside the confinement.

'First Angel: Adam' It read.

After reading the small plaque, the life form disappeared out of thin air.

Oh no! Where did it go?he thought, looking underneath his table to see if it fell..

"This is not good..." he surmised.

Asuka had just come back from the kitchen. She got caught by a cook and told her that the 

bathroom was on the other side. She sat down on her table and drank her juice in frustration.

She noticed that the boy in front of her was nervously looking around.

What's his problem?

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and mean looking foreigners came barging in. One of the goons hollered for a special table on reservation.

Soon, a rich looking gray-haired man entered the fine restaurant.

That's the target! Shinji and Asuka thought in sync, unknowingly.

The gang gathered over the arranged tables further away from the worried customers. The hunched-backed waiter served them shortly.

I should act now! The German red-head stood up from her seat.

She went over bravely towards the menacing group.

"{Are you George Borscht?}" She asked in her native language.

What is that girl doing over there? Shinji got alarmed.

"{So? What's it to you, little missy?}" Sneered the old lecher, taking another sip of his soup. His men were already prepared to draw their artilleries.

Haha! I got him now! The princess smirked.

"{I'm here to take you dow-!}"

*Cough, cough!* 

"Waiter! are you tying to poison me?!!!" The boss totally ignored the rude intruder and spat out two black pills on his palm. 

*Sigh...* The waiter came back hastily.

"What's the meaning of this!" The ill tempered Boss threw the pills at the equally old man.

"I'm sorry sir. Mhm, mhm? How about this then. Mhm, mhm?"

That's weird... I've never seen a slap on the neck could cut a head clean from the stump... Asuka was amazed. 

That guy really is a veteran of the profession...

Then she saw that the old hit-man got a sharp blade protruding from the his wrist, formerly hidden in the sleeve.

Everybody was shocked and mortified at the rolling bloody head.

"{The waiter is an assassin! Get him!}" Cried one of the the German goons.

"{And that bitch too!}"

"{WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!}"She screeched, summoning a fiery aura of hate enveloping her figure.

"Oh no..." groaned Shinji.

The old killer left the scene with his handy smoke grenades. Once the job is finished, assassins should hit the road or face multiple guild penalty fees. Thus, Asuka was left alone to handle the angry mobsters. Actually, the goons were the ones who needed help, The red head could really summon big fireballs.

*Foooooohm!* the fiery aura orbs came crashing at the tables that the bad guys used as a shield

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Most of the people had already ran, but there still others trapped between the crossfire. Shinji was trying to help the wounded bystanders get to safety.

The poor gunmen were panicking and was raining bullets everywhere.

Asuka managed to build a magic barrier, but the other customers were defenseless.

"{Take this, witch!}" one of the goons fired his Uzi at Asuka.

The barrier deflected most of the bullets, but the others were sent flying to the helpless group.

"NOOOO!" Shinji screamed, he ran and used his body as a shield.

*FWOOOOOOONG!!!* 

Everyone watched the hexagonal force field that protected the teen from the shots.

Nobody has ever seen that kind of magic before.

What the hell is that?!!! Asuka thought.

From all her years of learning the arcane arts, she had never learnt of such strong barrier spell.

I could sense that this power is immensely superior to any that I've seen so far, and it takes years summon anything with this power level!!! And there's not even any sign of mana being manipulated; This isn't magic!!! She pondered.

The barrier dissipated once Shinji opened his eyes. He checked to to see if he was shot and was relieved that he wasn't.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked the people behind him.

They all nodded in fear. It's common knowledge to everyone that a person with that power is dangerous.

Asuka then caught the gawking gang off-guard and hit them with more fireballs.

Soon the authorities arrived and fixed the situation, especially the burning corpses. Asuka was picked up by Misato and Kaji moments later. Witnesses had been questioned where the strange boy had gone off to but they said that he ran once he heard the sirens. He even left a waiter some money and a tip for the dinner he just had earlier.

"Both of you have a lot of explaining to do!" The Major scolded.

"Yes ma'am." The ill shave man and the girl replied in sync.

--------------------------------------

[Nerv Fortress]

The trio arrived an hour later in the fortress. The baron, the chief advisor, the Project: E director and a blue haired girl was waiting inside the conference room.

"Well, If it isn't 'Wonder girl'!" Asuka said as she threw a fire orb at Rei Ayanami. The albino girl caught it with her right palm and it froze into an ice ball.

"It's been a while." Rei replied coldly, tossing the ball back to Asuka.

Rei and Asuka were childhood rivals. Their fights always ended in a draw. The only thing they ever had in common is that they are experts in what they do best. Asuka's strong points are Strategy and Magic, while Rei's is Discipline and Strength. Rei could survive in a jungle buck-naked and armed with only a hunting knife. Asuka could also survive in the jungle, but the jungle couldn't survive with her. Both didn't want to admit it, but they have a strong respect with for each other. Their bond was weird yet invulnerable. If they were to fight as allies, they were undefeatable( not that they ever was defeated before...).

"Both of you aren't allowed to do that stuff here!"

"What's up with you Misato? Kaji 'performed' with someone else again?" Ritsuko teased.

"What the hell are you implying by that!" Misato screeched back.

Thus more bickering erupted. The ill shaven man tried to calm the two ladies but was rewarded by a slap on the back of his head instead.

"Fuyutsuki, see to it that the princess is well cared for and make sure she remains in her proper accommodations from the last visit." Gendo ordered.

"As you wish." The older man nodded and left the room.

The Baron motioned Kaji to come forward. Both of them discussed while walking towards the office.

--------------------------------------

[Baron's office]

"Where's the package from the Nerv Munich lab?"

"..........."

"You don't have it."

"I left it with my guild leader. He's an honest kid, he'll return it back once I find him."

...If I could ever could find him again.... Man, I messed up!

"...........Kid?"

"There was leadership and financial issues from way back. The old leader just gave his position to this boy and ran off. Turns out that the kid was an expert at almost anything; a marvelous find. Too bad he also inherited major debts too. Fortunately, he got the money to pay for it. The huge debt had cleaned out his pocket so he's on business trips of sorts (That's where I got that phrase), or at least, that's what he told me."

"..............."

"Sir?"

"Does this boy happens to be this one?" Gendo handed out a recent photo of Shinji. It was a picture of him trying to bite off the chain on the iron ball restraint.

"...Th-that's him!"

"Seems to me that the package was delivered after all. And I don't have to waste more expenses than usual."

"He's the prince?!!!"

"Remember, this information doesn't come out of this room. The media wouldn't stay quiet when they learn of his social 'statures'."

"...............I understand."

"What happened at the restaurant?"

"Well... the mistress ran off and had dinner there instead of coming here directly. When I had caught up with her, she told me she heard from the prince that there would be a fight soon. Realizing that he was the elusive guild leader, I went over to him and pay my respects as stated in protocol and besides, I was one of the lucky ones who had ever met him in person and seen him more than twice. I wanted to discuss with him about some penalties I had gained from previous contracts but unfortunately, my car got towed and I had to leave immediately. When I came back to retrieve the princess and the package that I had forgotten on his table, there were cops everywhere. The package was missing and the princess was held for questioning. Captain Katsuragi came and handled the blocking of most info on the media."

"..........Ok. The plans must be altered due to unexpected developments. I shall fill you in next time on the new scenarios."

~~~~The next day....

--------------------------------------

[Nerv Military School]

All the boys were happy to learn that the great 'Asuka Langley Sohryu' has come back to Japan after two years. They usually flood her locker with love mail when she was studying there the last time. Now, Asuka faced that problem again. Good thing Hikari was there to help her burn them.

Hikari Horaki was the class representative. Asuka and her were childhood friends and currently, the best of friends. Asuka usually kept her friend updated on her events and conquests.

"Hey, are you still dating that stooge?" Asuka grinned while she shoveled the entire contents of her locker.

"I-um, I-er...Yeah." The speckled girl blushed as she held out the trash bag.

"You're hopeless Hikari. I don't know what you see in that jerk."

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have a crush with your future uncle-in-law." She teased.

"It's not a crush! It's true love!" The red-head corrected.

"Yeah, right..." Hikari rolled her eyes.

After collecting all the love mail, both of them hauled it to the nearest bin outside.

"So, Have you met the prince yet?" The class rep inquired.

"Nope, They told me he went off somewhere again. Lucky for him, because if I ever meet that bastard, I'm going to snap his neck!" Asuka sneered as she flicked a match and threw it at the bin.

"That's funny, I heard he came back a month ago. Where did he travel this time?" Hikari pondered.

"AAAaachooo!!!"

From the dark alleys in the school, a dark haired boy was furiously trying to dress up into his uniform. His ears were starting to burn red from some unknown irritation.

"Good thing I took my Uniform when I left..."

Maj. Katsuragi wasn't in today, most of the boys wept at their loss. At least they got the sexy Red-head to take comfort with. The substitute teacher entered the class and the class rep did her standard routine of 'Stand, Bow, Sit'.

Shinji stealthily crept toward the door and peeked inside.

Perfect! Maj. Katsuragi isn't here!

After looking around him in the corridor like a paranoid, he went in.

"Sorry! I'm late..." he apologized to the old sensei.

"You know the drill, Shinji. Take 2 buckets and go outside!" Yelled Hikari.

I forgot about that one... The boy groaned inwardly.

Passing by Kensuke's table, he whispered.

"-psst! I got to talk to ya later!-"

The bespectacled boy nodded.

After grabbing two pails from the closet at the back of the classroom, he went outside to fill them up with water and stood in the corridor holding them out. Soon the old substitute teacher began his boring lecture on Third Impact. Everyone missed Maj. Katsuragi's exciting lectures and envied Shinji, who was saved from this torture.

Asuka was shocked to see the same boy from last night in the her classroom. And most surprisingly, Rei was intently looking at the kid rather than the window. Hikari noticed Asuka's confusion

What's wrong? Hikari wrote an email to red haired friend.

Who's that guy? Asuka inquired. From her previous experiences, she learned not to disclose any information without knowing all the details.

He's a new comer. His name is Shinji Himura. He started out just last month. He was a childhood friend of Touji's and Kensuke's from way back in Grade1. Those three always get in trouble...well, mostly just Touji and Kensuke. Shinji's mostly a loner and... probably the wisest of the three. He's even smarter than Maj. Katsuragi and Kensuke in battle tactics! The problem with him is that he usually tries to skip school and succeeds 50% of the time. Only the iron ball restraint that he hauls around keeps him in line. Hikari explained

What?!

Authorities placed a restraint ball on him to prevent him from getting away. I don't know why he wants to escape though.

By the way, why does 'Ice queen' look at him like that?

I don't know, but don't tell him that! He'll vomit at you. That guy is kind of nervous when it comes to girls. He gets nauseous whenever someone tries to flirt with him or someone tells him a nasty joke. Hikari stated

What a freak! Asuka grimaced. She then noticed something.

Hey! He doesn't have an iron ball restraint! 

That's strange... If he doesn't have it with him, what's keeping him from running away this time? Hikari replied.

Soon the lunch bell rang. Asuka decided to ask Rei of her connection with the young guild leader.

--------------------------------------

[Cafeteria]

Rei was at her usual table, alone as always. She also dragged Hikari with her; the class rep was always good in diplomacy.

"Hey, Rei! can we sit next to you?" Asuka asked.

"...................Fine."

The two sat down opposite her. 

"Um, er... ah Rei? We would like to ask you something..." Hikari started off.

"Spill it 'Wondergirl', what's with you and this Himura guy?" Asuka asked bluntly.

"...................."

"Well?"

"He........looks so much like the baron..." Rei stated.

"The Baron?!" Hikari exclaimed.

Getting an answer from her was easier than I thought... She noticed.

Asuka knew of Rei's puppy love with the baron. Rei considered her foster father as a hero. Gendo fullfiled her deceased father's last wish by taking care of her since she was small. She wanted to show her gratitude by piloting Evangelion Unit-00 and help him in his work.

The three girls looked at the three boys from afar. The three stooges seemed to be having a conspiracy meeting at the other end of the cafeteria.

Come to think of it, he does look like the baron! Asuka realized.

Kensuke had taken his laptop with him and Shinji and Touji were watching the screen.

Suddenly Kensuke yelled something and flailed his arms up like an idiot and the other two got alarmed. Touji then started pleading about something to the young 'Himura'. Shinji shook his head vigorously and ran immediately. Some guards came after him but he was faster.

What the hell did just happen? Hikari pondered.

Instantly, Asuka and Rei's cell phones rang.

Sirens began blaring afterwards.

--------------------------------------

[Nerv Fortress]

"There has been an Angel attack at the southeast and northeast region!" The recon team reported.

"There has also been a Demon attack at the northwest and southwest region!!!"

"All of them are closing in on our location!"

"Set battle stations to lv. 5!" Fuyutsuki ordered.

"Prepare Units 00 and 02!" Gendo said as he entered the room.

~~~~~~3 hours later...

--------------------------------------

[Battlefield]

Each pair of entities were fighting against each other. They seemed to be after the same thing but they weren't expecting their opposite counterparts to be there either. Unit-00 and Unit-02 put up a brave fight against the Archangels and the Hellspawns but there were out numbered. Right now, they're glad that the angels and the demons don't go along very well with each other and they were at each others throats instead. Asuka and Rei pulled back farther to provide more time and less interruption while they summon a higher level spell.

Suddenly, A purple Bahamut flew by like lightning, halting the other entities in their smack down fest. All four titans began running after it.

"Hey! That's Unit-01! The 'Prodigy' is here!" Asuka squealed in excitement as she chased after the dragon too.

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter 5: "Where's my sword?" whined the one-sword-less nomad

Author's Jibah-Jaba: 

Damn! That was long as hell! (for me anyway...) That took me roughly 1 1/2 month! I felt like my brain got squeezed empty after all that stuff I wrote...

Anyhow, I still got ideas behind my sleeves so just give me a while to organize them into something.

I'm really sorry for the delay on this one, I got addicted to playing Harvest moon 2- gbc, Harvest moon64, Harvest moon- snes, Seiken Densetsu 3- snes, Secret of Mana - snes and Pokemon crystal/gold/silver/trading card game- gbc. (Been really busy... I just had to spend summer that way...)

P.s. : 

I didn't think the tittle of the chapter matched with chapter itself, don't you think so? Anyways, the whole mess with all those guilds stuff are ripped off from the Discworld novels, by Terry Prattchet. I plan to make Shinji either a member or a leader of most guilds.

Also, Asuka and Rei doesn't know how to raise AT-fields yet, only Shinji could do that( involuntarily anyway, it's a built in defensive instinct). The girls depend on magic barriers instead. For those who are concerned, Gendo enrolled Shinji in the school as Himura to prevent scandals while Asuka made her status known to all. Rei is adopted by Gendo but she kept her family name with her and the job system in this fic is so absurd that even a 6 year old could be hired. Shinji tend to lie about his age to get hired though. Gendo said to the media that the 'Prodigy' stole Unit-01 to prevent scandals directly placed on his son. Nobody except Touji, Kensuke and some Nerv high officers knew who the real 'Prodigy' is. Shinji also lies about his identity to prevent him from getting more hunters on his back.

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors (I'm always on a rush to finnish things, you see?), I'm really a flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

See ya!

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com



End file.
